Raffina Silviscos
Raffina Silviscos is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Demon of the Genesis II. What is Demon of the Genesis II? Fan Fiction where you can enjoy a story like Shin Megami Tensei II in a world like Mugen Souls Z. As a Different Point ... *Enemy is Angel and Devil *Inability to negotiate with Devil *Inability to be a friend with Devil *Protagonist is not God *Devil, Defeat Creator, Creation of New World, Protagonist to become New God *Adventure each Planet *Etc Profile *Age: 13 *Gender: Female *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 53 kg About Planet Capricornia's Girl. If you talk about it, you must follow it. I yearn for Gold Saint like Grandfather. On the other hand, analog clocks cannot be read. The higher the Cosmo that Raffina burns, the higher you can wear it, from Bronze Cloth to Gold Cloth, but vice versa. Eventually after a long battle, Myself awakens to Seven Senses and wears Platinum Cloth. Weapon is a Two-Handed Sword called Capricorn Caliber. Zenos New Race of the 5000's. Same as Human, but with 500 years Life Span. Story Far away, mythic times. This Space has 12 Planets created by 12 Gods called Ultimate God. Planet "Ariesus" who mapped Aries, Planet "Tauruso" that mapped Taurus, Planet "Geminia" that mapped Gemini, Planet "Cancered" that mapped Cancer, Planet "Leos" that mapped Leo, Planet "Bargosia" that mapped Bargo, Planet "Libras" that mapped Libra, Planet "Scorpionia" that mapped Scorpion, Planet "Sagittariusis" that mapped Sagittarius, Planet "Capricornia" that mapped Capricorn, Planet "Aquariusia" that mapped Aquarius, Planet "Pisquezus" that mapped Pisquez, There was a Planet Atria in each Planets Center. A few years later, Big Tower was built in the center of Atria, and it became managed by a governance organization called "Sanctuarys" consisting of Asgarda. Under the management of Sanctuarys, the immediate Elite Temple Night, a first-class Zenos who was permitted to live in Sanctuarys, a second class Zenos permitted to possess Cloth and a strict class society were built up. Jotunheimer who rebel against the control of Sanctuarys caused repeated rebellion, but was suppressed by repression. But that is no longer a limit. People of first-class Zenos began hoping for the emergence of a new Messiah. At that time, Capricornia's Girl Raffina Silviscos worked on Hard Training (Simulation) to become Saint with Garzak as a teacher. Caution! Raffina Silviscos is Original Character (OC) Birth with Concept that "Character" Onluka "of" Mugen Souls Z "is a young Girl in Capricorn's Saint. Material Reference Appearance Onluka_for_Mugen_Souls_Z.png Reference Weapon Capricorn Calibur Fate_stay_night_W._Excalibur.png Reference Costume Casual Wear Onluka_for_Mugen_Sous_Z_3D_CG_by_A-10.jpg Cloth Capricorn_Shura_for_Saint_Seiya.jpg Reference Death Scene SMT2_Game_Over_Cutscene_0.jpg SMT2_Game_Over_Cutscene.jpg SMT2_Game_Over_Charon.jpg|Charon SMT2_Game_Over_Charon_English.jpg|Charon English SMT2_Game_Over_Cutscene_2.jpg Videos Reference Prologue Shin Megami Tensei II Intro Reference Story Shin Megami Tensei 2 THE MOVIE Reference Big Bang Attack Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle All Big Bang Attacks Reference Cosmo Longplay - Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle Main Story Reference Worlds Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Syrma is.. Plutia? Part 1 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) An Attack, Puru! Part 2 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Syrma Transforms! Part 3 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Don't Trap Reu! Part 4 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Reu's First Bath Part 5 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Nao Attacks The Group!? Part 6 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) The Eternal Freeloader, Tioni Part 7 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Ancient Observer, Lookie-Loo Part 8 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Bertram Dimitrius Bloomfield Part 9 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) IT'S LADY ALYS!!! Part 10 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Alys Is Engaged Part 11 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Evil Masked Beauty Altalt-Tistis Part 12 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Evil Masked Beauty Altalt-Tistis Vs Chou-Chou's Wrath Part 13 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Getting A Head Part 14 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Dees Got Her Body Back! Part 15 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) The Truth About Tioni Part 16 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Another Disembodied Head!? Part 17 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Soul, The Glorious Hero? Part 18 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Yep, It Was Bikinis Again! Part 19 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) A Love Triangle! Part 20 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Sandy's Jealousy Part 21 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Welsh Attacks! Part 22 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Sharuru Attacks! Part 23 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Ace's Backstory Part 24 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Normal Ending Part 25 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Opening Up The True Route Part 26 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) Tioni Awakens! Part 27 Mugen Souls Z (PC, Let's Play) True Ending & Post Credits Part 28 Reference Death Scene Game Over Shin Megami Tensei II Links *Reference Story *Reference Story Part 2 *Reference Story Part 3 *Reference Planet Capricornia *Reference Cloth *Reference Gold Cloth *Reference Cosmo *Reference Cosmoenergy *Reference The Seventh Sense *Reference Planets Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist